Duplicate characters
Characters appearing with additional instances of themselves. Living reflections A repeated gag used in various Muppet productions has a character performing an action, usually in front of a mirror, when suddenly, their reflection begins to act on its own. Kermit reflection TMS104.jpg|Kermit the Frog faces off with The Mechanical Wind-up TV Show Host in a dressing room in The Muppet Show episode 104. The robotic copy finishes the dance with a slap to Kermit's face. Maria Linda Chaplin reflection.jpg|Maria, as Charlie Chaplin, faces off against a reflection of herself played by Linda in a Sesame Street sketch TMS.405.ActNaturally.jpg|Gonzo's reflection interacts with him during "Act Naturally" in episode 405 of The Muppet Show. Shadow steppin out.jpg|During "Steppin' Out With a Star" in The Great Muppet Caper, Kermit performs a short soft-shoe routine, before his shadow begins dancing wildly on its own. Song.furryshadow.jpg|"My Furry Little Shadow" ends with Grover passing out. His furry little shadow, however, remains standing and wondering where his friend went. The shadow spots Grover on the ground and collapses as well. Song.monsterinthemirror.jpg|"Monster in the Mirror" includes some instances of the gag between Grover and an animated version of himself. 3663-t.jpg|In Elmo's Dream, Elmo dreams that his reflection comes out of the mirror, then another Elmo appears, later on all three Elmos become good friends. Reflection me want it but me wait.jpg|Cookie Monster separates himself from his reflection (to his reflection's surprise) in the song "Me Want It (But Me Wait)" MMW mirror gag.png|In Muppets Most Wanted, Kermit hides from Constantine in the Tower of London by matching his movements in a mirror frame. noimage-landscape.png|Tom plays a clown preparing himself in a mirror. Bob, his reflection, can't find the same hat as Tom's. Cloning Instances where multiple versions of a character appear on screen at the same time - whether through scientific innovation, magic spell, or subconscious fantasy. Rowlfs-IBM.jpg|Two Rowlfs appear in a commercial featured in an IBM meeting film 1092-18.jpg|3 clones of Grover appear in frame with the original. 2 Kermits in the desert.jpg|Kermit and his subconscious in the desert in The Muppet Movie 514 beakers listen.jpg|Beaker in The Muppet Show episode 514 imneveralone.jpg|Boober while singing "I'm Never Alone" in the Fraggle Rock episode "Boober Rock" MV3D Gonzo clones.jpg|Gonzo and his duplicates sing "Tea For Two" on multiple screens in the Muppet*Vision 3D pre-show 1839zk.jpg|Maria as Charlie Chaplin and his look-a-like each have an umbrella. InYourImagination.jpg|A lotta Elmos singing "In Your Imagination" TwoZoes.jpg|Zoe demonstrates "same" and "different." TGIF-Gonzos.png|Gonzo in TGIF bumpers Deniroelmo.JPG|Elmo and Robert De Niro as Elmo in a Sesame Street insert Kermit clone Once in a Lifetime.jpg|Kermit in Muppets Tonight episode 109 singing "Once in a Lifetime" DancinWithMyself.jpg|Gonzo in Muppets Tonight episode 207 singing "Dancing with Myself" kermit double vchip.jpg|V-chip commercial, "there's no need debating" Ewmusic-band.jpg|Elmo in various episodes of Elmo's World TrashGordon_28.jpg|Trash Gordon comes face to face with his double. 7Elmos.jpg|7 Elmos in Sesame Street Episode 4209 4231e.jpg|Abby Cadabby wonders if she could be a twin in Episode 4231 4231f.jpg|Zoe wonders if she could be a twin in Episode 4231 LBP Beaker clones.jpg|Bunsen uses Beaker's DNA in a Cloning Hat in the Muppet Labs level of LittleBigPlanet Lipton-BeMoreTea-(2014)-NYCAnimals.png|Animal in a 2014 Lipton commercial WishUponPickle09.jpg|Cookie Monster inadvertently wishes for 200 duplicates of himself in When You Wish Upon a Pickle. MB2018 ep119 Kermit clones.jpg|Baby Kermit clones himself in "Counting Kermits" MB2018 ep119 Beaker clones.jpg|Twenty-five copies of Beaker are produced by the Make-Another-You-anator in "Counting Kermits" Notes * According to Muppet writer David Misch: "At one meeting [for Inner Tube] I suggested a sketch parodying soap operas, culminating in Miss Piggy confronting her evil 'identical twin triplets.' Jim's wife Jane, who sat in on all meetings, took umbrage at this, pointing out that whenever outsiders were given tours of 'Muppet Mansion,' the Henson headquarters in Manhattan, the workshop was off-limits. The reason? It was thought that seeing dozens of disembodied Muppet heads and body parts would be too upsetting or, at least, disillusioning to the viewer. The same principle, she felt, applied to many Piggys in a scene. I'm not sure her opinion was widely shared but the sketch was cut."ToughPigs Interview with David Misch * After performing "Rocky Top" in split-screen, Roy Clark exits the stage with multiple copies of himself in The Muppet Show episode 303. * On August 7, 2015 Kermit tweeted, "We needed a copy machine for #TheMuppets production office and Dr. Honeydew made a cloning machine. At least we'll never run out of pizza!" https://twitter.com/KermitTheFrog/status/629711608005181440 See also *Carrying from both ends *Twins and impersonations of other characters for doppelgängers and other look-alikes Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Running Gags